


Heir to the Thrown?

by UpcomingMocha23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: Arthur begins to worry about kids. Alfred meanwhile worries about his husband.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Heir to the Thrown?

Arthur was very quiet during lunch, with his head facing down and lost in a world of thoughts. Alfred looked at him as he ate, feeling concerned for his Queen. 

“Artie,” he started, making his husband raise his head. “Is everything alright?” he asked concerned. “Oh, I’m … fine,” Arthur lied. He gave his King a fake smile with the response. 

Alfred knew he was lying, but why? “Maybe he just isn’t feeling well. It’s not like Artie to keep secrets but still. I’ll ask him later, he probably is just busy with some papers anyway,” he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur paced back and forth in his study. “Oh, what am going to do. He’s going to realize eventually right? What if people start to ask, ‘Oh King Alfred, how are you going to have kids? What about your Queen, don’t you realize he can’t have kids for you.’” 

Arthur sighed and sat in his chair, “Don’t … don’t you realize he’s useless to you?” He could feel tears form in his eyes. As he tried to stop the flow of tears he didn’t even notice someone quietly enter his room. 

“Is that really what your upset about?” Alfred asked with a pissed expression. Arthur was surprised to see his husband standing over his desk. “I … I” Arthur mumbled with the tears back in his eyes. 

“Do .. do you really think I would leave you just because we can’t kids?” Alfred said to him, placing his hand on his face. Arthur blushed and turned away at the gesture. 

“My brothers asked me how you're going to have an heir with me around. It just got really in my head and I could stop thinking about” Arthur said with a saddened tone. Alfred chuckled and moved his hand to his lover’s chin.

“Arthur, I don’t care if we ever have kids, I’d rather be with you forever than with anyone else,” he said moving closer to his face. Arthur closed his eyes as Alfred placed his lips on his own. 

Tears fell down from his face. As Alfred pulled away, he quickly wiped away Arthur’s tears. Arthur sighed, “Thanks,” he said, smiling at the gesture.


End file.
